


Аллергия

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Снайпер чихнул.Остальные члены ДА-5 отреагировали по-разному.





	Аллергия

Снайпер чихнул.  
Остальные четверо из ДА-5 не обратили на это особенного внимания. Но факт отметили.  
Так что когда снайпер чихнул во второй раз и слегка закашлялся, Кранц недоуменно приподнял бровь, но пока что не сделал однозначных выводов.  
Между тем, Хаммер с легким чувством неудовольствия по отношению к слабосильному и подверженному неблагоприятным климатическим воздействиям снайперу подумал, что не надо было тырить теплоизолирующий коврик Такео как раз перед таким ответственным заданием.  
Впрочем, у стрелка оставалось на случай длительной засидки в кустах термобелье и еще эта, всепогодно укрывающая и сохраняющая тепло маскировочная плащ-палатка.  
Ну и в конце концов, он же усовершенствованный организм, так что лежание на снегу не должно было вызвать каких-либо кардинальных изменений в его модифицированном тельце.  
Шарк как всегда преждевременно посеял панику, заявил в «сто пиццотый» раз, что Такео наверняка беременный.  
Впрочем, такие безосновательные заявления он выдавал всякий раз по всякому мало-мальски значительному поводу и без такового, так что это сенсационное заявление не вызвало никакой оживленной дискуссии. Члены ДА-5 не удостоили Шарка даже презрительным взглядом.  
Очередная, но безуспешная попытка спровоцировать мордобитие, очевидно не удалась.  
Так что когда у Такео потекло из носа, причем не привычная взгляду спецназовцев юшка, а самые что ни на есть настоящие сопли, масштабы катастрофического бедствия осознал только хакер, пронаблюдавший симптомы простуды и гриппа в режиме реального времени.  
\- А как мы будем лечить простуженного Такео?  
Небрежно брошенное замечание прозвучало как бы ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
Хаммер с ужасом нарисовал в воображении картинку, что стрелка кормить придется усиленным доппитанием: с антибиотиками и противовирусными препаратами.  
Кранц сообразил, что лежать в засаде будет некому.  
Шарк притаранил натыренные у гражданских лиц сосудосуживающие капли «Длянос» от насморка, соображая изобретены ли соответствующие препараты, скажем, «Длярот» и «Дляжоп» или это фейковая реклама в интернете.  
Между тем, снайпер сильно подозревал, что какие-то местные шаманы навели на него сильный сглаз и дурную порчу.  
\- Аллергия, - упростил вертевшееся на языке сложносочиненное ругательство и одновременно диагноз сложившейся ситуации Такео и утерся рукавом камуфляжной куртки.  
Последовавшее засим шмыганье носом вышло особенно шумным и смачным, так что членов ДА ощутимо перекосило.  
Понятливый хакер поделился со стрелком заветной коробочкой противоаллергического препарата «Зодак».  
С непередаваемым наслаждением Такео сжевал таблетку.  
Определенно, симптоматика болезни указывала на специфическое и сверхъестественное происхождение заболевания. Эффективного и безболезненного метода лечения от _них_ пока что не существовало.  
Тао мечтательно улыбнулся, припоминая другие наименования данной болячки – например, фантастический роман Натали Хеннеберг «Язва».  
\- На вас.  
Пояснения были излишни.

 

2017


End file.
